Like hair extensions, eyelash extensions are a cosmetic process whereby synthetic single fiber polyester thread like materials are applied to create a fuller, longer look. Once a product accessible only to a limited consumer, eyelash extensions have become more popular and affordable. In Asia, the United States and Australia, for example, the process has become so popular that salons are booked as much as six weeks in advance. Aiming for an authentic, natural feel, they come in various lengths, colors and thicknesses, and can be worn during sleep, showering and swimming. However, excessive exposure to oil can weaken adhesive bond. Eyelash extensions differ greatly from “fake” or “false” eyelashes in that they are applied one extension to one lash, and can last for two to six weeks. They look natural and not like strip lashes.
The eyelash extension application procedure, however, takes an extended amount of time. As such, improvements in the eyelash extension procedure are needed.